


不要娶小的

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 11





	不要娶小的

全称：不要娶小的邓布利多，如果你不是格林德沃。  
又名：中年格林德沃与磨人小娇妻日常

（一）

格林德沃在刮胡子，他对着镜子，小心翼翼地使着那把麻瓜产的剃须刀，一边享受着那种酥酥麻麻的快感。这比魔杖好用多了，格林德沃不得不承认，麻瓜的脑子在有些地方远远胜过巫师。

一双温柔的手从他的背后探出，十指相扣合抱在格林德沃胸前。

阿不思·邓布利多把下巴轻轻搭在格林德沃的肩头，他未及梳理的红发刺到了格林德沃的脸颊和耳朵，痒痒的。阿不思轻蹭着格林德沃的下巴，全然不顾格林德沃拿着电动剃须刀的手已经有些抖动了。

阳光粒子跃过道道深棕色木板，在屋子里打着转儿。

格林德沃叹了一口气，他放下了滋滋作响的剃须刀，转过身对着小了二十八岁的恋人。十八岁的邓布利多扬起小狐狸似的下巴，闭上眼睛，一脸期待地抿紧了嘴唇。半响后，他不满地咂了咂嘴。

“我要是亲了你，就没心思上班了。”格林德沃刮了刮小恋人的鼻子，一只手顺着他的腰线滑下，覆上小孩的腹部——那里已经明显地凸成一个柔软的半圆弧了。感受到格林德沃温热的双手覆上自己最脆弱的地方，邓布利多忍不住打了个颤栗——他总是这样控制不住。这个危险的动作提醒了邓布利多，他的身体里还有另一个生命，这让邓布利多感到无所适从，并时有坠入深远的惊忧。

有些内疚的情绪爬上格林德沃的眉头。邓布利多太小了，尤其是于他而言。而且，就算是Omega，十八岁怀孕也过早了。

迟疑间，邓布利多突然攀上他的脖子，光洁的双腿夹上格林德沃的腰际——格林德沃赶紧顺势托住他的腰椎。男孩沉默着，一言不发，他和格林德沃额头抵着额头。

“亲我，盖尔。”阿不思低着头说，他的耳垂红的像火烧般。

他的胡子还没有刮干净，格林德沃突然想到，但已经迟了。他的胡茬子轻轻刮过邓布利多柔软的面颊，他深吸一口气，嗅到了男孩身上甜腻的蜂蜜糖味儿。“好痒。”邓布利多全身轻颤着，他的双腿微微摆动，在格林德沃身后锁上了。格林德沃感觉手上的衬衫布料正逐渐上滑，很快，邓布利多布满青紫痕迹的腿根便被他托在了手上，连同他昨天打过留下的红手印。

阿不思从头到脚都在诉说着格林德沃昨晚犯下的罪孽。

格林德沃摇了摇头——或许他真的不应该娶个小他这么多的Omega，但又有一种声音告诉他，无论以何种方式遇见，都永远只会是邓布利多。他抱着头颅深深埋在自己胸膛的邓布利多，边走着边脱下了巫师袍。片刻，两具躯体重叠在了帷幔后。  
今天又是魔法部部长缺勤的一天。

（二）  
作为一个天才，盖勒特·格林德沃的前半生着实索然无味。

格林德沃城堡长大，自小便是巫师界上流层的宠儿，十一岁入学德姆斯特朗，一个刻板的轨迹。

“德姆斯特朗再也不会有像格林德沃这样遵纪守法，又能力出众的同学了！”德姆斯特朗的校长——希尔曼·狄诺热恋盈眶，满是怀念地说。

格林德沃是德姆斯特朗的一个奇迹——他既不暴戾，更不狡诈。在同龄的德姆斯特朗忙着炸塔楼，毁教室，在走廊偷偷给同学念恶咒的时候，格林德沃——拜托了，拜托了，他从不参与那些幼稚的把戏——大把大把的时间都用来泡图书馆了，虽然并不是因为刻苦念书——和永远轰嚷的魁地奇球场，总是凑满了许多叽叽喳喳的女生的湖边比起来，德姆斯特朗的图书馆就显得尤其安静了。多年以后，肩负德国魔法部部长的格林德沃终于承认，他少年时代在图书馆，总是睡得很香。

学习上的懒惰并没有毁掉格林德沃，相反，他是一个百年难得一见的天才。更让德姆斯特朗教授们感动的是，这个天才在校时一直安分守己，从未涉足任何危险的黑魔法实验，还会帮助学校处理那些黑魔法造成的建筑破坏的修复工作。七年求学生涯让格林德沃成为了老师心爱的尖子生，同学们心中的好榜样。

但我总觉得人生不该是这样的。

格林德沃有的时候会很困惑。在潜意识里，他是个一直对黑魔法如痴如醉的人。不知怎得，他一直觉得自己会因为差点杀死三个男孩而被德姆斯特朗开除。然后他会在黑魔法的泥潭里越陷越深，最后将腥风血雨刮至整个欧洲。

好几次格林德沃就要那样做了——他就要修理那几个笨脑子大块头了，他就要在魔药里多加一勺毒角兽粉末炸了整个教室了，他又收手了。他的心突然狠狠地抽动了一下，他就再也无法继续了。

我忘记了什么东西。

格林德沃常常这样想，但他永远搜索枯肠而无济于事。

或者有什么东西忘记了我。

心中也有个声音这样说。

格林德沃十六岁那年，他有一种很不平常的悸动，但这是再平凡不过的一年。他像往年那样，以优秀的成绩通过了期末考——这不是重点，他总是在反复提醒自己。有什么东西，有什么比期末考还重要的事，比他想炸了学校还重要的事，应该要发生了。而他，应该做些什么。

那个夏天格林德沃一直呆在城堡里。

夏天结束，九月到来。在收拾行李准备着上学的时候，十六岁的格林德沃觉得自己的一部分生命流逝了。

我本应该做些什么的，即使那会让我生不如死。

格林德沃固执地想。

在德姆斯特朗的最后一年，格林德沃分化成了一个Alpha——这毫无意外。学校里的Omega——男性和女性兼有——对他穷追不舍，家族里也有了各种声音。

我不要。

没有见过、没有注意、没有接触任何Omega的格林德沃一口否定了，毫无回旋之地。

我爱的人离开我了，是我不去见他。

格林德沃有预言的天赋，他漂浮的天目告诉他的眼睛，他的眼睛转述他的脑子，他的脑子接收了。

十六岁到四十四岁，二十八年后，忧郁的金发青年变成了留着菠萝头的小胡子中年人。格林德沃的追求者依然有增不减，只是巫师界渐渐有了风声——魔法部部长，盖勒特·格林德沃，可能不行。

四十四岁的某一天，格林德沃突然意识到——他认定——他那仿若积着烟灰的前半生岁月是在赎罪，而命运女神会因此怜悯他。因为——他的天目告诉他——另一个世界和这个世界他自我忏悔和赎罪的岁月，已经有一百年了。

果真，命运女生慢慢垂青他了。

“部长，这是明日的行程单。”他的秘书齐达尔，一个高个子优雅的法国女巫，把一份黑丝绒衬纸文件放在了桌上，“明天您需要去英国，N.E.W.T在霍格沃茨举行，英国外交部面邀请您担任主考官。”

格林德沃看都没看一眼。

总是这样，一年又一年，格林德沃想。各国魔法部教育司里那些无所事事的家伙，为了证明自己的才华——或是存在感，总爱在一成不变的考试上做文章、动手脚。今天发明一种防作弊羽毛笔，明天又取消某门考试增加某门考试，或者邀请别国的高级官员来做主考官。这样借着国际交流的交换没有多大的促意，倒是苦了夹在中间两头不是人的年轻巫师们——对待他国的巫师，考官们总是严格又严格。

二十八年的魔法部日子快把格林德沃的脑子弄枯了——他的精神衰弱极了。他想起那次探访阿兹卡班监狱的历程，同行的巫师吓晕了六个，还有三个眼白都要翻出来了。而他却饶有兴致地端详着摄魂怪——他们这么称呼阿兹卡班的守卫，并诚恳地建议英国魔法部给它们换件新袍子。作为一个核心监狱的看守，它们穿衣品味实在有损英国的颜面。不知怎得，格林德沃还觉得，他本应该有一间自己的监狱的，他会呆在那里孤独终老——真是美妙。

进入霍格沃茨礼堂的时间比菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克预计的晚了一点儿，这位霍格沃茨校长有些不安地掰扯着手指，颤颤地向盖勒特·格林德沃解释占卜课考试出了些问题，学生们凝视水晶球的时间比他们估计的长了点。

“每年，总是有很多学生，在很仔细地描述水晶球中监考官的倒影……”菲尼亚斯干巴巴地解释，他注意到格林德沃没有在听。

格林德沃的目光落在一群高年级的霍格沃茨学生中。他们从考占卜的高塔上走下来，一路叽叽喳喳地讨论着。他们中间的一个红头发男生特别显眼，他被人群层层围着。

“拨开迷雾看真相——我只能看到迷雾，真羡慕有些人还能看到监考官的倒影。阿尔，你看到了什么？”

被叫到名字的男孩笑了。

“我什么也没看见，多吉。”他坦诚地说。

男孩们发出一声安心的长叹。紧接着，就有人注意到了站着的菲尼亚斯，和他身边的格林德沃。

“那不会是德国的魔法部部长，盖勒特·格林德沃吧！梅林的胡子！”一个惊恐的男孩，并不太及时的压低声音，格林德沃因此向他投去一个微笑。

男孩们悠闲的步伐刹那乱了套，每个人都死死拉下了帽檐，匆匆逃走。

只有一个男孩留下了。被叫做阿尔的男孩留在原地，向格林德沃报以微笑。阳光下，格林德沃能看到他蓝色眼睛上的睫毛轻颤着。

“那是阿不思·邓布利多。”菲尼亚斯说，“他是个很优秀的学生，虽然——是个Omega。”

“红褐色。”格林德沃说。

“抱歉——什么？”

“他的头发原来是红褐色，我一直以为是红色。”格林德沃彷佛自言自语道。

（三）  
人尽皆知，中年得妻后，德国魔法部部长缺勤就成了惯例，但连着两天不见人影，也是很少见的。

“一百个加隆——我打赌。”一个留着稀疏络腮胡的矮个子男巫抽了口烟，朝齐达尔挤挤眼睛，“那个邓布利多，一定是英国派过来的间谍——为了搞垮德国，英佬一直想这么干！”

齐达尔偏过头睥了男巫一眼，笑了。

“对魔法部部长出言不敬，五十加隆。对魔法部部长亲属出言不敬，三十加隆。”目睹着男巫的脸色渐渐苍白，齐达尔很是愉快地补充道，“玷污魔法部，二十加隆。”她看向地上余烬未灭的烟灰。

男巫彷佛被闪电击中了。

拿起黑榆木桌上的一摞文件，齐达尔走向壁炉，往炉子里洒了一把飞路粉。在灰绿色的火焰熊熊燃起前，她对着镜子端正了帽子。

“你——你要去哪里呢？”男巫无力地问。

“在我们的魔法部部长晨间活动前，将爱尔兰的交流文件递给他签字。”齐达尔微微一笑，绿色的火光映着她半面姣好的脸庞。

上天——或是梅林——作证，格林德沃今天真没打算翘班的。

为了吸取昨天的教训，窗外还只是一片熹微的晨光之时，格林德沃就悄悄地、踮手踮脚地拂开被子，在几声从远处传来的鸟啼中下床了。他的动作细微极了，就像个家养小精灵一样无声无息。就在格林德沃静悄悄地完成了洗漱、穿衣——打领带他费了些时间，他自己不打领带已经很久了，然后，穿戴整齐，披上袍子的格林德沃轻手轻脚走到床边，准备蹲下来给亲爱的小狐狸——头还埋在被窝里——一个额头吻时，他灵敏的耳朵听到了被子下的一声鼻子抽拉音。

“你发烧了？”格林德沃小声问。

“没有。”邓布利多的声音听起来闷闷的，他从被子里伸出一只手，轻轻地推了一下格林德沃，“你去魔法部好了。”

一道送命题——格林德沃摇了摇头。

手指勾起被子，轻轻拉下，格林德沃心疼地看到他的小狐狸脸烧的通红，糯湿的小舌舔着干裂的唇，一双蓝色眼睛充着血丝。被手掰着，邓布利多极不情愿地对着格林德沃，后者将额头贴上他的额头。一片寂静中，只有阿不思时不时的几声抽拉鼻子的声音。

“我吃点药就好了。”阿不思费劲挣开格林德沃，双手撑着坐了起来——怀孕六个月以后，他的动作就很迟钝了。邓布利多缩在床角，将被子高高拉起到下巴颏，一头长长的红发垂及尾椎，他的膝盖弯曲收起——就像他第一次被格林德沃骗上床后醒来时的样子。不同的是，那时的邓布利多沉浸在被标记了的恐惧中，整个人几乎精神错乱。而如今的阿不思冷静多了——比格林德沃还冷静，他是咬着下唇，不容置疑地说的。

“你需要护理。”格林德沃吻上小恋人的额头，“今天是家养小精灵公休日，何姆放假了。我想我可以为你熬一碗小米粥。”

邓布利多几乎是瞪大了眼睛。

“别——盖勒特，别动厨房，我求你。”

晚了，魔法部部长留给他一个潇洒极了的背影。他脱下袍子，挂在衣架上，然后大步流星地走了出去。

走出壁炉的时候，齐达尔以为自己迷路了，她不记得原来德国已经穷到这个地步了，堂堂魔法部部长的家，竟然是个松松垮垮的废墟。

冷静过后，齐达尔深呼了一口气，从容地小碎步走过砖块、水晶灯、花瓶、和一个崩裂的灶台。努力辨认后，她在一处水吧台前停了下来。

悄悄地，她身边的废墟慢慢飞到了半空中，各式厨具、餐具、桌椅有序地回归了原位。最后一根银叉归入收纳柜时，灯亮了。

“让您看到这些，真是抱歉。”阿不思·邓布利多说，他站在卧室门前，疲惫地垂下刚刚挥动魔杖的手。

“没关系。”齐达尔迅速地说道，“我来找部长，让他签署一些——文件。”

“噢，他可能现在签不了了。”

“请——原谅？”

“就是说，盖勒特吃了他自己做的粥，一病不起了。”邓布利多轻描淡写地说，“我本来可以很快地给他配好魔药，但我想，让他肚子疼地嗷嗷叫一会儿，可能会对他的记性有所帮助。毕竟，麻瓜们怎么说来着的——他离得阿尔兹海默症的年纪也不远了。”年轻的Omega朝她轻轻一笑。

齐达尔的唇微不可见地颤了颤。  
（四）

Daisy’s diary  
Introduction：圣芒戈产科副院长 三十二岁 

1899 年 4 月 13 日 周四  
今天一连做了三台堕胎的手术，晚饭都没有胃口了。其中两个Omega竟然还是未成年！好吧，我本应该见怪不怪了。世界上总会有些禽兽不如的Alpha，我将来一定要发明一项针对Alpha的生殖阉割的魔法！今天最小的Omega只有十四岁，天哪，他以后的生活怎么办啊。他在走廊里哭的时候我们都心碎极了，最后还是只能把他交给那个臭男人。

又及：明天是门诊，要接待三位Omega客人。其中一个小家伙的名字特别长。

1899 年 4 月 14 日 周五  
噢，天哪，我见到了什么小天使！那个叫做阿不思的小男孩真是长得太漂亮了。我还没有见过有人有像他这么火红的头发，像落日下的红玫瑰一样。他向我笑的时候，天，一定是小天使偷偷地下凡来垂怜我们凡人了。我真的很难相信，他是来做产检的——他看上去那么小！我的天，他才成年不久，就怀孕一个月了。我真想对那个禽兽下面来一刀。那个Alpha肯定是个十足的混蛋，不然怎么会让自己的Omega一个人来做产检？而且可怜的阿不思身上都是那个男人的信息素的味道，浓烈到一瞬间就让我明白那个男人昨天对阿不思做了什么了。

又及：明天就要把产检结果交给阿不思了，真怕他承受不住。如果他担心打胎的经济问题，我一定会帮助他，并且给他请到我们院最好的医生。

1899 年 4 月15 日 周六  
一想到阿不思拿到产检结果惨白的小脸，啊，我的心都要碎了。阿不思看上去心情很坏，我旁侧着问了几句他也不肯说。噢，那个男人肯定很有势力，而且对阿不思很坏。可怜的阿不思，妈妈爱他。

（补充：后来我才知道，阿不思当时真的只是被吓到了，但我坚持认为，盖勒特·格林德沃是个禽兽。）

1899 年 6 月 23 日 周五  
今天又是阿不思的产检日了，他看上去比上次平静了点。谢天谢地，那个Alpha没有虐待他，最起码，似乎让他衣食无忧了。阿不思也愿意跟我说些关于那个Alpha的事了。他跟我解释‘盖尔’没有我想的那么坏，他只是太忙了。可怜的阿不思，都这样了还要帮那个Alpha圆谎。我旁敲侧击试探了几句，想知道阿不思是不是被强迫的。可怜的阿不思只能发出一阵苦笑，并向我说，他当初也的确很长一段时间都没有反应过来，不明就里地和自己的上司上了车被标记了，他也不敢向同事和家人说，不过幸而‘盖尔’对他很好，他也渐渐明白自己是喜欢‘盖尔’的。

我则砸吧砸吧了嘴巴，摇了摇头，可怜的阿不思，被骗了还帮人数钱呢。

1899 年 7 月 1 日 周六  
今天英国和德国的魔法部部长来圣芒戈慰问，虚情假意的一套。但为了阿不思，我在民情调研会上大着胆子问能不能将未成年Omega的怀孕年龄提到20岁，考虑到很多18岁的Omgea根本没有判断能力，很容易就沦为某些道德沦丧的Alpha的玩物。

我似乎看到德国魔法部部长朝我举起了魔杖，上面有翠绿色的火花。

1899 年 8 月18 日 周五  
今天又是阿不思的产检日。天，他看上去真瘦，只有肚子微微地凸着，已经有些孕态了。他的Alpha还是没有陪他一起产检。阿不思看上去也有点生气，他向我抱怨‘盖尔’永远没有时间陪他，每天一早起来就看不见盖尔，吃早饭的时候不能和盖尔一起吃，午饭也不能，晚饭还不能！

很好，阿不思，你已经逐渐意识到这是个圈套了！妈妈要尽力让你清醒！等你生下这个孩子，我就把那个Alpha阉了！

1899 年 10月 26 日 周四  
阿不思已经怀孕六个月了，他的孕状相当明显，穿再宽松的外套都不能遮掩住他的身形了。而且怀孕让他不能随心所欲地使用魔法了，这就意味着，在外面他也不能用魔法掩住身形了。我不得不让阿不思使用飞路网直接到我的办公室——阿不思总是羞于让别人看到他的肚子。产检结果很健康，而且根据阿不思肚子的大小，我甚至能推测出他可能怀了双胞胎。这本是好事，但我真的难以想象，被那个Alpha抛弃后，可怜的阿不思将怎样幸苦地将双生子拉扯大。已经六个月了，那个Alpha还是没有出现，我不得不委婉地向阿不思提出，如果下次体检时那位‘盖尔’还不出现，圣芒戈会将阿不思的产检基准降到救济巫师医保内。也就是说，孩子出生后的健康状况圣芒戈将无法保证，因为Omega有隐瞒是否有Alpha信息素呵护的嫌疑。

阿不思相信了我这个临时胡诌出来的借口，并向我保证下次会带着他的Alpha过来。

1899 年 12 月 23 日 周六  
我希望盖勒特·格林德沃出门被门槛绊死。

书后批注：

本书主人Daisy因发表对德国魔法部部长的不当言论被降一级，任圣芒戈产科副院长。据她本人事后阐述，她就职院长期间，因思想不成熟发表了许多不正确的言论。其中的文字狂热且危险，经初步诊断为典型性狂想症。经治疗，Daisy本人已出院，并继续担当圣芒戈产科副院长。Daisy任职的之后四十年里，成功地发明了对Alpha的强效抑制剂，并维护了许多Omega的合法权益。然而，Daisy本人也承认，辨别一个Alpha的本质并不能仅仅靠年龄与地位的差别，真爱无所不在，只是对另一方而言，姗姗来迟了。“就像我曾经遇到的一对。”Daisy说，“我现在圣诞节最期待收到的礼物就是邓布利多教授的羊毛袜，尽管我曾经在上个世纪末的圣诞节差点打破了他爱人的脑袋。感谢阿不思·邓布利多，他当时不仅保护了我，还让我揍到了格林德沃的头，这件事我可以说给我的孙子听。”

（五）  
第一次，文达·罗塞尔在部长的家门口外迟疑不决。格林德沃交付给她的任务中，这无疑是最背德的。

四十五岁的部长头次连翘三天常班，毫无音讯，魔法部几乎大乱。尽管这件事以格林德沃派出猫头鹰送来一封潦草的涵文为结束，部员们心里的小点鼓却越敲越大。什么事情能让格林德沃突然从魔法部失踪了三天？据他们所知，世界上还没有出现能够正面（或者暗地里）单挑格林德沃的巫师。所有蛛丝马迹都指向一个暧昧的解释。

文达轻轻握上了冰冷的金属门把手，深吸了一口气。十分钟前格林德沃与她的对话闪回到她的脑子里。

“文达，我要你帮我做一件事。”

“我家里，有个Omega。前不久我把他标记了，我想当时他可能有点神志不清。我甚至觉得他现在并不是很想见到我。所以——”

面对格林德沃，文达从来是尔令悉尊。不许提问题，是一个默认的环节，但那次，对着无故消失了三天的部长，文达直率地提出了一个尖锐的问题。

“他成年了吗？”

格林德沃的面孔有些僵硬，他从牙关里挤出了一个词。

“也许。”

好吧，好吧，你还是沦落到给一个人到中年思起淫欲的男人收拾烂摊子了。文达自嘲着，她旋开了门把手。满屋子残留着的信息素便扑进了她的鼻子里。两股性质截然不同的信息素彼此交缠着，其中一股是她熟悉的。冷冽而逼仄，是格林德沃。还有一股信息素是陌生的。文达很容易就能从那股信息素中嗅到主人的特征，脆弱，青涩，又带着点那么的甜味儿。她好像在哪儿见过这个人。

独居多年的老部长显然对于家务清理咒语没有那么熟练，文达从挤着杂物的客厅费力地走出一条路。这间屋子里留下了太多明显的痕迹。桌上，沙发上，甚至是墙壁上都有着斑驳的黏痕。部长这回麻烦大了，文达啧啧了几声，这种情形已经不止是一个标记的问题了，格林德沃可能有崽了。

Omega还没有醒来，文达从卧室的门口看去，只能看到一个对着她的脊背。

是个男孩，文达想。

男孩鲜玫瑰似的红发铺散在床头，小巧的耳垂往下是稚嫩的下巴颏，然后是纤细的脖子，背着她的脊背则布满了青紫的痕迹，吻痕一片片地连下来。看来格林德沃把他的全身都尝了一遍，文达看着男孩红肿的小耳垂时想。

文达并没有刻意减小动静，本处于浅眠的男孩很快就醒了过来。他翻过身，背对过午前刺眼的阳光。他的脸朝向文达时，一声糟糕差点从女秘书的喉咙里冒出。

他或许真没成年。

迷茫，困惑，和惊惧依数从男孩澈蓝的眸子里流过，他抓紧了提起的床褥。

阿不思·邓布利多。文达心里有了答案。她的确见过这个男孩。几个月前，他从霍格沃茨毕业，从国际魔法合作司平调到了德国魔法部傲罗办公室。邓布利多并不是会攀附权贵的人，他有能力，也有难得的待人宽和的品性，是一个少有的优秀的Omega。罗塞尔几乎可以肯定，是格林德沃一时鬼迷心窍，将可怜的Omega骗上床的了。他们的魔法部部长有着令人拍案叫绝的口才，即使在对方清醒的时候都能哄着团团转，更不用说一个处于热潮期的Omega了。

“阿不思·邓布利多？”

男孩的下巴微不可见地颤动了几下，权当是点头了。

“你成年了吗？”罗塞尔不抱期望地问。

“一个月前。”一个怯懦的声音。

“那再好不过了。”文达的语气变得轻松了很多，她从黑色公文包里拿出一份羊皮纸协议，直接翻到了最后一页的签名处递给了男孩，“格林德沃希望你能把你的名字签在这里。”

邓布利多咬着笔头，将封印的一侧压平，在最后一页签上了自己的名字。男孩的名字很长，在他签名的时候，文达忍不住又问了一个问题。

“你不需要看一下协议的内容吗？”

男孩将签好的协议交给了罗塞尔，抬起头，一脸天真地看着她。“格林德沃先生让我签的呀。”他发出羊羔般绵柔的声音。

这是我一生里犯过的最大的罪状了，文达·罗塞尔想。她不得不板着脸，才不让愧疚之色浮上她的脸庞。

“好的，小家伙。”文达俯下身，拨弄着男孩卷起的红发丝，抚顺着那些褶在一起的红发。阳光下男孩有点不知所措，他怔着了，呆呆地抬起头看着女人白皙的面容，和那双黑珍珠般的眸子。然后，他听到女人开口了。

“新婚快乐，部长夫人。”

（6）  
“我不明白。”男孩轻轻地说，“您为什么不让我工作。”

他离得太近了，格林德沃想，他们的眼睛相离不到一英寸，近的能看到他虹膜上如雏菊般发散的蓝色色素。邓布利多枕在充满棉花的枕头里，红色的头颅微陷着。他侧着头，看向格林德沃的这一方。他靠的太近了，格林德沃能看到他自肩骨一下的每一寸吻痕，暴虐的和温柔的。男孩温顺地像故国进贡给古罗马的奴隶。

“我跟你说过很多遍了，阿不思。”格林德沃用哄一个孩子的口吻说，他的手却不老实地顺着男孩的腰线滑向尾椎，年轻的肌理触感曼妙无比。他的指腹甚至能察觉到邓布利多因此微颤的皮肤，和从立的小小绒毛。他的手覆上少年柔软而温暖的肚皮，那里很快就不会像这样一样平坦了。

“我想工作，格林德沃先生。”男孩的声音愈加低沉了，他的语气里带着恳求，“我已经一个月没有去工作了，他们会觉得奇怪的。”

这很难拒绝，所以格林德沃放弃了反驳的机会。他翻过身，脸朝上睡着。他不明白，他的邓布利多为什么不能像那些庸俗的Omega一样厌恶工作。他的阿尔只要在家里乖乖生下孩子就可以了，格林德沃家族会提供取之无尽的财富，而他有阿不思想寻觅的一切知识。

被子里传来一阵窸窣，一具温暖的躯体覆上了他。少年轻轻的将下巴颏抵在格林德沃的胸膛上，赤身裸体地恳求他。

“让我去工作吧，盖勒特，今天你可以射在我的里面。”

“您没有权力这样做！”阿不思看上去愤怒极了，他温和的面容扭曲着，“您不可以将我直接从傲罗办公室调到部长秘书处！”

格林德沃从报纸后抬起头，平静地看向他正在发脾气的Omega。

“你是个Omega，阿尔，而且你还怀孕了。”

就像是受到了侮辱似的，阿不思的面容更加愤怒了，他将调任通知摔到格林德沃的桌上，一屁股重重地坐了下来，两只蓝眼睛目不斜视地瞪着格林德沃。

“一个在N.E.W.T拿了十九个O的Omega。”邓布利多撇着嘴反讥道。

“你拿到P的那门是占卜课，珀西瓦尔。”格林德沃十指交叉平静地说，“而我恰恰会一点占卜课，别用那种眼神看我，阿不思，你应该要相信占卜学的存在不是一纸空谈，而我恰恰是那个天才。”

邓布利多双手合抱，别扭地偏过头不去看格林德沃，他嘟着嘴吐了一口气，微卷的红色刘海打了个旋儿。

“我做了一个预言，阿不思。”格林德沃继续说，“我们会生活得很幸福，而你会给我生三个孩子。”

“你的预言里不包括在今年三月份强暴一个Omega吧。”邓布利多讥讽地说。

格林德沃听后只是嗤地笑出了声，他慵懒地往皮椅后背一靠，这让邓布利多更愤怒了。

“你勾引的我，阿尔。”

“我在热潮期！”

“一个飞的东倒西歪，像是要醉了的守护神，是一只长得像是凤凰的野鸡。它让我来酒馆。那真残忍啊，珀西瓦尔，德国的三月里还是很冷的。可是我没办法啊，我以为你要死了，或是其他什么危急的情况，我不顾寒冷赶了过去，却只看到一个醉成一滩泥的Omega。”格林德沃轻声说，眼里透着狡黠，他每说一句话，邓布利多就把头低地更深。

格林德沃双手撑在写字台上，俯身过去，对着男孩的耳朵说话——那儿的耳垂已经红透了。

“阿不思，你一见到我，就用魔杖变出了一丛榭寄生。”


End file.
